Trip into Middle Earth
by nicoliorox123
Summary: In the land of Rivendell, in the council of Elrond, a fellowship emerged. And in this fellowship is a pink haired, bubblegum-chewing girl, who goes by the name of Tonks. Will Tonks be able to survive Middle Earth, find a way home, and possibly find a cure for tripping? Find out in TiME, which also spells time.
1. Chapter 1

TRIP INTO MIDDLE EARTH

**HI everybody! Yes, this is another one of those 'characters fall into Middle Earth' stories. This time, I am using a character from Harry Potter, who, in this story, loves Lord Of The Rings! Enjoy! If you review, I'll be happy! Even bad reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this, but as its been used so many times, I don't think I actually do.**

Frodo shifts, uncomfortable. The One Ring lies on his neck, and he is aware of the darkness surrounding it. Bilbo lays a hand on his shoulder, and whispers, "The council is starting Frodo-lad." Frodo smiles nervously, and Elrond starts to speak. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None of you can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Elrond pauses and looks at Frodo and gestures at him to come forward. "Bring forth the ring Frodo." Frodo nods and steps forward, aware of all the eyes on him. He puts the ring on the stone plinth in the middle, and hurries back to his seat. The man from Gondor speaks. "So it's true." He stands up. "In a dream I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. In the West, a pale light lingered." Boromir walked over to the Ring. "A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand." Boromir stretched his hand out to the ring. "Isildur's Bane is found. Isildur's Bane." Elrond jumped to his feet. "Boromir!" The sky darkens, and Gandalf begins to speak. "_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,_

_Ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." _The elves begin to wince in pain, and Gimli cries out. The sky clears, and Boromir looks shocked. Elrond looks furious. "Never before has anyone uttered the-" Elrond was interrupted by a loud pop. Everyone drew their weapons, as another loud pop was hear, and a girl appeared out of nowhere, tripped into the stone plinth, and cursed. "OW!" The girl wailed. "Ouch!" The girl's hair was changing colour, and it alarmed everybody, but they watched, flabbergasted as the girl accidentally knocked the stone plinth over, and the One Ring fell on her toe. The girl whimpered, but then noticed the Ring. "Ooh, shiny. Haven't seen one of these for a long time." Elrond steps forward. "I am Elrond, Lord of Imladris. Who are you, and what are your intentions." The girl, by now was howling with laughter. "And I'm Galadriel!" She said. Elrond raised an eyebrow, and the girl fidgeted. "Hell, you look so much like Snape when you do that. I'm Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks. Call me Tonks though." The girl, Tonks, seemed to remember something, and brandished a stick at them. "I don't think you're all Death Eaters, but where am I? This isn't the Department of Mysteries."


	2. Chapter 2

Trip into Middle Earth

**Hi! Thank you to all my reviewers. Here's the next chapter! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I REALLY BADLY WANT TO OWN LOTR, AND HARRY POTTER, BUT I CAN'T! So I only own the plot, and that's been done WAY too many times, so I only own the thoughts of everyone in this story.**

****_**Tonks POV.**_

All right. There is absolutely NO WAY that I'm in Middle Earth. The only logical explanation is these people are filming the LOTR movies, and they are REALLY getting into character. Actually, this place DOES look like New Zealand. OOH, I WANT TO BE PART OF THE FILM! I turned around, opened my mouth, and was promptly silenced by Elrond's actor. He blabbed on and on about something, and then there was chaos, and a hobbit, and a dirty looking man, a blond Malfoy, a hairy goblin, another man, a hobbit, two more hobbits, a Dumbledore look-alike-wait, MALFOY! I KNEW THEY WERE SECRETLY DEATH EATERS! "STUPEFY!" I shouted, and Malfoy fell to the ground. There was uproar amongst the elves, but the hairy goblins looked happy. Maybe the hairy goblins were actually kidnapped order members polyjuiced into hairy goblins. Not Mad-Eye, he was much to paranoid for that, not Remus, he was WAY too smart for that, and definitely not Snape or Dumbledore. Snape would incinerate anyone who tried, and Dumbledore, well Dumbledore knew EVERYTHING! So probably Dedalus, Sirius, maybe Hestia, Sirius, possibly Emmaline, Sirius, and Sirius? Elrond's actor stepped forward. "What have you done to Legolas, stranger?" I brandished my wand, and tried to narrow my eyes like Moody. "Don't play dumb. Who are you, Bellatrix? Rudolphus? Rabastan? Avery? Mulciber? Nott? Answer, or I'll do a lot worse than that." Elrond's actor unnamed Death Eater looked confused. "I know not of who speak, though I must ask you to revive Prince Legolas." I burst out laughing. Malfoy, a prince? He was certainly rich enough to be one, and he had the character, but no one was dumb enough to make him royalty. Maybe Fudge would be, and Crabbe, and Goyle but that was about it. Maybe Umbridge, if she thought here was something in it for her, but that was about it. After stunning the unnamed Death Eater, I ran over to Dumbledore. "Prof. Dumbles, what are you doing here? What am I doing here? What are the ORDER MEMBERS doing here? And why are they polyjuiced into being hairy goblins?" The hairy goblin stood up. "WE ARE DWARVES, not orcs!" I did my best Snape impression. Cue one raised eyebrow, one sneer, and one Metamorphmasis transformation into Snape. Everybody looked dumbfounded at me. Doing my best Snape voice, I sneered "Well Dumbledore? And what are the servants of Lord Voldemort doing here dressed up like girls?" The Death Eaters looked angry. One of them began to speak, but I cast a silencio on him, and looked at Dumbledore. Morphing back into myself again, I grinned, morphing my teeth to bloody fangs. "Nice outfit Professor. Did you dye your hair? Not that I don't like it, but you looked WAY cooler with your normal stuff. Where's Fawkes?" Dumbledore started to speak. "My name is Gandalf, young lady. Who is this Prof. Dumbles you speak of? And these are not servants of this Lord Voldemort. They are the Eldar." "They don't look old." An elf spoke up. "Not Elder, Eld**A**r." One last test to see if they are Death Eaters. "VOLDEMORT VOLDEMORT VOLDIESHORTS, VOLDEMORT MOLDIESHORTS!" They looked at me without a reaction. "OK, sorry about that. That was my Auror training and imagination kicking in. Ennervate." I pointed my wand at Malfoy Legolas and revived him. He jumped up and looked around wildly before sitting down and shooting glares at me. I had a thought. "Hell, I'll have to wipe you memories now. Sorry!" I broke the Statute of Secrecy, and worst of all, it's probably on tape! As I raised my wand, it was knocked out of my hand. Gandalf looked furious. "FOOL OF A TONKS! DO NOT ATTEMPT TO WIPE OUR MEMORIES! DO NOT TAKE ME FOR A CONJURER OF CHEAP TRICKS!" "Sorry Mr. Gandalf! Please don't transfigure me into anything unnatural!" I squeaked. Seriously, this guy was scary! He lowered his staff. "OMIGOD, ARE YOU RELATED TO MERLIN? OR SANTA CLAUS?" Gandalf shook his head. One of the hobbits piped up. "What is Auror training?" The other one looked up at me. "Well, Auror training is when you train to be an Auror! An Auror is somebody who catches dark wizards and helps defeat Dark Lords! My mentor, Mad-Eye Moody, he's caught MILLIONS of dark wizards! I've only caught a couple." "MILLIONS!" The hobbit squeaked. I nodded. "Gandalf, can't she help us on our journey? She said she has experience with Dark Lords!" Gandalf and Elrond looked at each other, and they nodded. They looked at me. "Would you like to come? It will be a long, perilous journey." I grinned, morphing into an exact replica of Gandalf. "Hell yeah!" They looked confused. "It means yes!"


	3. Chapter 3

Trip into Middle Earth

**Hi everyone! I just want to give a BIG thank you to everyone that reviewed and followed/favourited the story/me! Thanks, I was SO happy when I saw that. Here's the promised update, and don't forget to review!  
Disclaimer: Sick with rhinosinusitis, so can't exactly think of a good one… I don't own Lotr or Harry Potter.**

**I'm doing a different p.o.v. every time, and this time it's going to be Pippin! Review and tell me whose pov you want next time!**

"Merry. Hey, Merry. Merry. Merry Berry. MERRY!" "WHAT!" Merry shouted. "Are we there yet?" I asked. "We are not at Mordor yet! Stop badgering me!" Wow. Is Merry at his time of month? I always knew he was a woman. When I told him so, he burst out laughing after gaping, and then we were best buddies again! YAY!

I looked behind me, just in time to see Tonks crash into Bill, Bill fall onto Strider, and Tonks fall on top of Strider. Ouch. Tonks is very clumsy, just like me! She is also VERY cool. I wonder if she likes food.

"Tonks?" "Yes hobbit 3?" "Do you like food?" "Am I in Middle Earth?" "Yes, you are." "Oh." "You never answered my question. Do you like food?" "Like it? I LOVE FOOD! ESPECIALLY MOLLY'S COOKING! I swear she is a hobbit. That would explain her…roundness." "Who is this Molly you speak of?" Now Gimli has joined the conversation. "Molly Weasley is a witch, a FAB cooker, and she has 7 children. Their names are Bill, Charlie, Percy," Tonks spat the last name. "Fred, George, they are twins, and Ron, and Ginny. Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny all go to Hogwarts, but Fred and George left the school."

"What is Hogwarts? That is a funny name for a school." "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is NOT a funny name for a school. Hogwarts is BLOODY AMAZING though. It has moving stairs, moving and talking pictures, awesome classes, sometimes, and lots of other stuff! The classes are Potions, it is taught by Professor Snape, and he is a real git, Transfiguration, taught by Prof. McGonagall, Charms, by Prof. Flitwick, Herbology, taught by Prof. Sprout, and DADA, which stands for Defense Against the Dark Arts, which is currently taught by the toad. A.K.A. Umbridge. There are 4 houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. They each have different qualities, like Gryffindor is brave, Hufflepuff is kind and loyal, Ravenclaw is smart, and Slytherin is supposed to be sly and cunning, but I don't see how they can get away with that with Flint, Crabbe and Goyle in the house."

"There are different house heads, Like Prof. McGonagall is Gryffindor's head, Snape is Slytherin's head, Prof. Sprout is Hufflepuff's and Professor Flitwick is Ravenclaw's. There is a hat, which sorts us, and I was in Hufflepuff! There are all these other classes you can take after third year, and the school only goes till seventh year, and there are tests you have to take in your fifth year called O.W.L.S which are Ordinary Wizarding Levels and in your seventh year you take N.E.W.T.S, which are Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. We also have a school song! I forget it though. It was awesome though!" Gandalf looked interested. "Are there lots of witches and wizards in your Hogwarts?" "Not just in Hogwarts, the ENTIRE WORLD! Except for the muggles. There are also things like dragons, sphinxes, nundus, and lots of other things!" Tonks kept telling us things, and soon night fell. I was hungry, so I snuck over to Sam, and stole one of his sausages. He noticed and whacked me with his hand, but he looked happy when he saw Frodo laughing at something Tonks had said. All was well in our quest so far, and hopefully, all would continue to be.


End file.
